


Give You My Heart

by anniespinkhouse



Series: Deleted fic, (repost), Supernatural [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood and Gore, Drabble, Horror, Hurt Sam, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:47:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23416219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anniespinkhouse/pseuds/anniespinkhouse
Summary: Sorting through external hard drives to find some of my old deleted fic since I promised some folks I'd try to find and re-post what I could.A dark valentines fic from 2018, for spn-darkside.  Drabble set in 7.17, The Born Again Identity. Sam needs to sleep. He doesn't care if it means he has nightmares of the cage.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: Deleted fic, (repost), Supernatural [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684384
Kudos: 16





	Give You My Heart

In this barren white ward, Sam wishes he could dream. He craves sleep full of jagged, iron-stench nightmares wrapped in a haze of cage-memories. 

In them he lets Lucifer slice his skin to peel it back, bloody and raw. He’ll hear the crack-crack of his ribs just to laugh with tattered lips because the dream always ends the same way. Sam’s own hand tears through muscle and slippery gore until he holds his beating heart in his outstretched palm.

Ba-bump, ba-bump. Dean smiles and accepts his offering.

Lucifer is ousted. He never stood a chance. Sam’s heart was always Dean’s.

***


End file.
